


Asked and Answered

by JediDiplomat



Series: How Not to Woo your Co-star [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has some questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asked and Answered

Jared stared at the door for a good five minutes. He and Jensen had had blow outs before, but this was new. This was Jensen running from him. Which was so not like Jensen. Jensen was one of those guys that stood his ground, even when he was so obviously in the wrong that mice could see it. Rocks were less stubborn than that boy. So this, this was something Jared needed to figure out. That involved finding the idiot.

It took him twenty minutes and asking just about every freaking person on the fucking set before he finally found Jensen. At the mess tent, in the corner, face squarely in his oh so healthy salad.

"So, wanna tell me what that was all about?" Jared asked, dropping down across from Jensen.

"Nothing," Jensen mumbled. "Go away."

Jared shook his head. "Nope, not until you tell me what that was all about."

"Wasn't nothing," Jensen replied, not lifting his head.

"Yeah, cuz this looks like nothing," Jared said, plucking a piece of egg from Jensen's hair and popping it into his mouth.

Jensen glared at him. "Don't you have to go talk to Sandy or something?"

Jared considered it, only because he always considered Sandy and sex with Sandy when it was brought up. "No," he said finally and there was a sigh of regret. Really Sandy was funny and sweet and hot and a total freak in bed. "Torturing you is almost as much fun," he added.

If anything that made Jensen glare at him harder. "There is something seriously wrong with you, Jarhead."

Jared smirked. "Not what Sandy says."

"Enough with your sex life dude!" Jensen snapped.

"Ok, let's talk about yours. You bang Daneel yet?"

Jared grinned at the look of stunned surprise on Jensen's face. "Cuz, really any girl that has you that pussy whipped should be putting out in all sorts of ways."

Jared tried hard not to laugh at the blushing silence that answered him. He could tell that Jensen was trying hard to formulate some kind of comeback.

"None of yer damn business."

Jared shook his head. "Dude, why are you still dating her? You can barely stand her and if she ain't good in the sack--"

"It's complicated," Jensen muttered.

Jared tilted his head, there was something in Jensen's voice. Between that and his reaction to the picture. "Got anything to do with Jeff?"

Jensen's face went the color of Momma's spaghetti and he knew he'd hit close. "Is it about Jeff?" Jared asked again. It would make sense. Jensen had never actually ever called Daneel his girlfriend around anyone except the media. Even then he'd only said he had one and let everyone, apparently including Daneel, think she was it.

"No," Jensen said, but it was too quick for it to be anything but a lie.

"Are you fucking Jeff behind Daneel's back?" Jared didn't think Jensen would, he was pretty into monogamy. Wouldn't even look at porn if he was dating someone. Then again, maybe his rules were different if there was a guy involved.

"What?!" Jensen snapped.

"Dude," Jared said, holding up his hands in surrender, "just asking."

"I'm not fucking Jeff," Jensen said quietly.

Jared pursed his lips, this was the moment of truth. Didn't really matter to him, not really. He had Sandy, he was planning on marrying her. He just wanted to know, that and he wanted Jensen as happy as he was with Sandy. Who ever that ended up being. "Do you wanna be?"

Jensen looked at him for a long time. "Do I...I don't know," he said at last.

Which ok, hadn't been what he'd expected. Usually Jared was pretty sure who he wanted to fuck and who he didn't. Jensen was even more of a control freak than him. Everything in Jen's life was planned out, in advance. Like years in advance, even, Jared was pretty sure, who he was planning on fucking.

"Uh...oh," Jared said. "You know, it's ok if you do. I mean, it doesn't matter to me."

"Why not?" Jensen asked and Jared blinked.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Why wouldn't it matter to you if I was?"

Jared bit back the obvious retort that he wasn't a homophobic asshole. He was pretty sure Jen knew he wasn't, but Jared had met Jen's family and...maybe he didn't. Still Jensen had been in Hollywood long enough to know that there weren't a lot of lines that hadn't and couldn't be crossed. In the grand scheme of things that could be bad, lusting after a costar wasn't pretty low on the scale. Even if it meant you were sucking your costar's cock. "Doesn't mater anymore than it matters what girl you date. Just want you happy, dude."

Jensen's face quirked into a small, sad smile and Jared wondered again what the fuck had happened to Jensen to make him this jaded.

"So...are you gonna tell him?" Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head. "He's not--there's Mary," he answered.

"Nah, dude. They broke up. It's on IMDB and all the fan sites."

Jensen snorted. "Yes, because everything you read on the Internet is always true."

"Dude!" Jared said, with mock shock. "You mean it's not?" That got a chuckle out of Jensen which was pretty much more than Jared had hoped for. "Seriously, you should dump Daneel and talk to Jeff."

"No," Jensen said.

Jared frowned. "Why not?"

"Because he doesn't--he's not like that," Jensen snapped.

"What? Gay? Bi? How do you know? I didn't know you liked cock until you freaked out just now."

"I don't! I just--fuck, I don't know." Jensen dropped his head onto his arms again.

"He's not the type of guy that'll avoid you or beat the crap outta you if he don't feel the same. He's not an asshole," Jared finally said quietly.

"Jared, I don't know how to flirt with girls. How the fuck am I supposed to flirt with men? With Jeff?" Jensen's voice was quiet and hesitant. As if he was worried Jared would laugh if he found out. Like Jensen didn't realize Jared already knew that.

Jared laughed. "Dude, guys are easy. Just--do what you'd want someone to do for you. Chances are--he'll get it."

"Yeah, maybe."


End file.
